The complaint of the white rabbit
by La plume rouge
Summary: Une adolescente rêve de Wonderland et notamment de Peter White, un jeune homme qui ressemble étrangement à l'un de ses camarades de classe... UA


**Bajour tout le monde ! Ou en fait, deux-trois personnes qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire puisque visiblement, le fandom français n'est vraiment pas à son apogée. Tiens au fait, petite précision : j'ai écrit sur le manga Heart no Kuni no Alice (Alice au Royaume de Cœur en français) et non sur le jeu auquel je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu jouer, puisque je n'ai pas, disons, ma licence japonaise, aha ! Donc je sais qu'il y a des fins alternatives au jeu et je ne pense pas que ça pose de réel problème de lecture, mais je tiens à préciser que mon petit one-shot se base sur la fin du premier opus d'Alice. Oui, parce qu'il y aura une suite ! Un Alice au Royaume de Trèfle paraît-il. Je vais essayer de me choper les scans d'ailleurs. Kof. Je divague. Encore. Donc je vous libère de ces quelques petites informations et je vous laisse à votre libre plaisir !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à Quin Rose et à Soumei Hoshino, sauf le scénario de cet OS qui est entièrement de moi, bien que l'idée m'ait été insufflée par une conversation anodine. Tiens en parlant de Soumei Hoshino, je vous pose cette question à vous - en émettant l'hypothèse que j'aurais un minimum de reviews. Est-ce que vous savez si cette jeune damoiselle mangaka japonaise aurait un lien de parenté avec la Hoshino de D. Gray-Man ? Je me posais la question, comme le nom me disait quelque chose et que j'ai trifouillé dans mes mangas pour en effet m'apercevoir qu'elles ont le même nom. Coïncidence ou lien de parenté ?**

**RATING : K+ (pour une fois, il n'y a rien de glauque, d'effrayant et même pas de sexe. Je me suis surpassée !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui sont encore là !**

* * *

Il était à présent notoire que, depuis qu'Alice avait déclaré rester à Wonderland, ses prétendants avaient tous redoublé de transports et de malice afin de gagner son cœur. Ils soignaient leurs appas masculins et mettaient tous un genou à terre, les yeux flamboyants de passion, pour déclarer leur ardente flamme qui ne vacillerait jamais à leur bien-aimée. Seulement, ils _auraient_ aimé le faire ; en effet, cette mise en scène ne concernant que leurs esprits délirants, remplis d'espoirs vains. Car la belle et désirée Alice Liddell avait trouvé place dans le cœur du Chapelier, Blood Dupré. De l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule, elle passait son temps avec le ténébreux chef mafieux dans son jardin de roses interdit à tous, sauf à Vivaldi, la Reine de Cœur. Elle-même étant plus ou moins la belle-sœur d'Alice, tient à être en bons termes avec cette dernière et aime passer du temps à ses côtés, ainsi qu'avec son frère. Tous trois boivent du thé ensemble et se laissent errer dans la belle roseraie, bavardant de choses et d'autres. Mais leur babillage constant déplaît fortement à Peter White, éperdument amoureux de l'étrangère. C'est lui-même qui l'a fait venir dans son monde et lui a fait boire par la force la potion qui oblige son buveur à rester à Wonderland jusqu'à ce que la fiole se remplisse de nouveau à force d'entretenir des relations avec les acteurs. Cependant, il a promptement et officiellement déclaré que, bien qu'Alice semble avoir choisi Blood, il n'en démordrait pas et tenterait par tous les moyens – une chose qui ne changera d'ailleurs jamais – de lui reprendre Alice et de prouver à celle-ci tout son amour.

Lorsque le crépuscule tomba en cette chaude journée d'été factice, Alice embrassa furtivement Blood et salua chaleureusement Vivaldi, qui ne résista pas à l'appel de son corps chaud et vibrant d'étrangère, et la serra dans ses bras pour sentir quelques secondes son cœur battre. Blood insista, comme à son habitude, pour raccompagner Alice alors que la nuit tombait avec une rapidité déconcertante propre à Wonderland. La jeune fille déclina poliment et prit le chemin du retour, saluant Eliott dont les joues rosirent légèrement en la croisant et échappant aux griffes de Dee et Dum qui souhaitaient passer du temps en sa compagnie et appliquer leur fameux jeu avec elle ; soit tenter de la tuer.

Elle tomba sur Ace en chemin qui, comme à son habitude, s'était perdu une fois de plus. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre de la suivre jusqu'à la tour de l'horloge où elle se rendait comme chaque nuit. Fort heureusement, la tête de mule qu'était le chevalier de cœur accepta tout de même, bien qu'il fallut tout de même à la jeune fille employer la force et le traîner jusqu'à la tour pour lui prouver avoir raison. Après qu'Ace eut gravi en premier les escaliers menant à l'atelier d'horloger de Julius, Alice lui emboîtant le pas, l'horloger leva à peine le regard de son travail pour saluer son homme de main. Paradoxalement, il se leva gracieusement pour accueillir Alice.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Une très bonne journée ! assura Alice en souriant. Et toi je constate que tu n'as toujours pas cesser de te tuer à la tâche...

- En effet, c'est mon rôle.

- Tu es trop sérieux, Julius !

- Et toi trop légère !

- Mais je ne suis pas une actrice, moi.

- Certes.

La discussion était close. Alice détourna les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui les embuaient. Ces derniers temps, Julius était de plus en plus sec et distant. Elle ignorait si c'était à cause de Blood, de leur union officiel, des rumeurs qui circulaient. Elle avait entendu dire que ça rendait fou ses prétendants les plus attachés. Et c'était sans doute vrai puisqu'elle n'avait plus revu Peter depuis un certain temps. Lui qui était toujours accroché à elle de quelque façon que ce soit restait invisible à ses yeux et ne venait plus la voir depuis l'exact moment où Julius était devenu renfrogné et où Boris s'était assombri. Elle ignorait ce puis pouvait tous les mettre dans un état pareil. Même Eliott parfois était un peu brutal dans ses mots avec elle. En revanche, Dee et Dum n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Ils voulaient toujours la trucider.

La jeune étrangère serra les poings et se détourna de l'horloger dont les yeux s'étaient remis à la contemplation des rouages. Elle monta encore quelques escaliers, puis une dizaine, puis une vingtaine, se mettant à courir pour arriver au sommet de la tour où elle s'écroula. Comment avait-elle pu perdre tous ses amis ?

Elle voulut gémir mais se retint en entendant une voix familière fredonner. Une note longue, triste ; comme une plainte désespérée. Elle releva la tête et écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage et observa Peter White, assis sur le bord du toit et qui chantonnait, les yeux clos.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par comprendre qu'il chantait son prénom. Quelque chose se brisa dans la région de son cœur.

Faisait-elle vraiment autant de mal à Peter... ?

**xXx**

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et, haletante, se contenta de contempler le plafond plongé dans la pénombre où était accroché une applique en forme d'arbre aux branches d'arabesques noires et compliquées. Elle resta ainsi assez longuement, n'arrivant pas à rejoindre de nouveau les bras de Morphée ; elle roula donc sur le flanc et tâtonna dans le noir en espérant trouver sa lampe de chevet, qu'elle alluma par la suite.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et frémit longuement, enveloppée par le froid matinal. Sa chambre étant au grenier, il y faisait toujours aussi froid en hiver ; par conséquent, elle resserra ses draps autour d'elle et observa mollement le cadran lumineux de son réveil qui indiquait sept heures. En ce froid samedi d'hiver, la jeune fille devait se lever à huit heures pour recevoir un camarade de classe à neuf heures, afin de travailler ensemble sur un exposé ; à la base, la jeune fille aurait souhaité être avec une amie, sauf que le destin - ou plutôt le professeur en fait - en avait décidé autrement. Elle serait avec l'ermite de la classe. Elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, tout comme le lycée entier.

C'était un solitaire ; il passait souvent son temps le nez plongé dans ses satanés bouquins ou bien en écoutant de la musique ; ou les deux. Mais hormis ça, il était très étrange. Il avait une façon de parler hautaine, comme si tous ses congénères lui étaient inférieurs. Quant à sa manière de les regarder, ce n'était guère mieux. Il était cependant gentil avec elle. Elle s'était alors dit que les rumeurs qui circulaient à son propos étaient médisantes, mais elle avait tout de même fini par s'éloigner de lui lorsque Vivaldi, son amie, lui avait chuchoté les dernières rumeurs à l'oreille : « On dit qu'il est complètement fou de toi, au point de lui faire changer de comportement. »

Et elle, elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Du moins, pas amoureusement.

Et puis Alice n'aimait pas être sous le feu des projecteurs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de rumeurs comme celles-ci. Si on se mettait en tête qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux ou qu'ils formaient un couple, on les montrerait du doigt comme à l'époque de l'école primaire. « Ouh les amoureux ! »

Elle qui avait espéré qu'en arrivant au lycée, les mentalités s'élèveraient un peu ; quelle cruelle déception.

Et maintenant que l'enseignant les avait mis en binôme, plus question d'échapper au doux sourire qu'il lui adressait et elle devrait sympathiser elle aussi, comme elle le faisant avant ; avant les regards et les rumeurs ; au moins, aucun regard ne serait rivé sur elle. Et puis, après tout, elle n'allait pas se plaindre s'il était gentil avec elle.

Et c'est sur cette pensée plutôt positive, bien qu'un peu résolue, qu'elle bondit - ou plutôt mis un doigt de pied tremblant - hors de la couette. Elle éteignit son réveil et enfila ensuite sa robe de chambre afin de se tenir chaud puis fila dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit-déjeuner, chaud de préférence. Elle opta pour des tartines grillées et beurrées, accompagné d'un bon chocolat chaud. Non, même brûlant. Et après s'être suffisamment réchauffée, elle trottina jusqu'à la salle-de-bain et fit couler l'eau afin qu'elle soit bien chaude lorsqu'elle s'y glisserai ; pendant ce temps-là, elle fila chercher des vêtements propres, se dévêtit et ensuite se doucha ; elle ne prit cependant pas beaucoup de temps, ayant déjà trop traîné au petit-déjeuner.

La sonnette retentit alors qu'elle était encore sous la douche et Alice laissa échapper un juron, puis se saisit d'une serviette avec laquelle elle se frictionna brièvement ; elle s'habilla prestement par la suite et dévala les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, marmonnant qu'il aurait pu simplement être à l'heure et non pas avoir de l'avance. Même si c'est vrai que lui avait dû se lever plus tôt et avait laissé à Alice le loisir de dormir plus longtemps et d'être plus à l'aise chez elle.

Elle ouvrit, frissonnante et encore légèrement mouillée.

- Salut, Peter..., fit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

Seulement, son enthousiasme se rehaussa légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit ; sans raison apparente. Non, en fait... c'était lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom que quelque chose s'était allumé quelque part dans son esprit.

- Bonjour Alice ! la salua-t-il à son tour avec un entrain non feint.

Le jeune homme était souriant ; sa peau presque translucide était humide et ses yeux d'un marron orangé étrange, semblable à la couleur du thé, étaient plissés. Ses cheveux châtains étaient clairsemés de petits flocons bancs, qui lui donnait un côté assez craquant, se surprit à penser la jeune fille. Ses joues rosies par le froid faisaient également ressortir ce petit côté-là.

Elle le fit entrer sans plus dé cérémonie et l'aida à se décharger de son lourd manteau mouillé et de sa sacoche, qu'il avait tant bien que mal protégé sous ses habits. Il avait apporté son propre ordinateur portable, d'un noir sobre, où il avait déjà commencé à stocker quelques recherches.

- Tu sais, c'est sympa d'avoir commencé les recherches, vraiment mais... tu vois, tu aurais pu sérieusement endommager ton ordi avec la neige, fit remarquer Alice avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet, une fois attablée dans le salon, devant un bon feu de cheminée.

- Oui, je sais... mais je voulais qu'on ait fini le plus vite possible ! argumenta l'adolescent en souriant doucement.

- Eh bien, on a un point commun ! sourit Alice, de meilleure humeur.

Peter rougit légèrement et observa ses mains croisées sur la table, sur un tas de documents qu'ils avaient imprimés.

- En fait... ce n'est pas tant que je suis pressé qu'on ait terminé, mais j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas y passer ta vie, alors du coup... je préfère que ça te faire plaisir.

Alice rougit face à cette étrange attention, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Euh... merci. Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? ajouta-t-elle pour détourner la conversation, devenue quelque peu embarrassante.

Et ce fut au tour de Peter de rougir légèrement.

- Mon livre préféré... je l'emmène partout.

- Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?

Le jeune homme parut surpris. Alice s'était en fait étonnée elle-même. D'où lui était venue cette idée ? Elle repensa soudainement à son rêve, qui lui revenait par bribes depuis que Peter s'était installé devant elle.

- Non, pas du tout... Il s'agit de _Je veux vivre _de Jenny Downham...

Ce fut au tour d'Alice d'être surprise.

- C'est un livre de gonzesse ça, ricana-t-elle.

- Les préjugés féminins..., marmonna Peter, soudainement très rouge.

- Ça parle d'une histoire d'amour !

- Et de la leucémie..., bougonna-t-il.

- Mouais... tu avances ?

- J'ai surligné deux-trois passages intéressants mais sans plus. Et toi ?

- P-Peter...

Le susnommé haussa les sourcils, puis les fronça, soudainement inquiet au vu de la pâleur du visage de sa binôme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas... ?

- Tu...

L'image du Peter de son rêve se superposait au Peter qui se tenait devant elle. Il ne lui manquait plus que de se teindre les cheveux en blancs, de mettre des lentilles de contact rouges et de se greffer des oreilles de lapin blanc. Et c'était exactement le même.

Bien que la fin de son rêve ne la trouble un peu, à présent...

_- Peter ? finit par prononcer timidement Alice._

_Le lapin albinos sursauta et se tourna vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et deux sillons argentés traçant leur chemin sur son visage d'opaline. Alice s'approcha doucement de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant ses joues du bout des pouces._

_- Pardonne-moi... je-_

_Mais elle n'eut pas la moindre occasion de s'excuser, d'aller prendre le thé avec lui et Julius pour s'excuser à tous les deux, à inviter également Boris et Eliott pour leur dire qu'ils restaient ses amis et qu'elle tenait vraiment à eux. A peine l'idée de se réconcilier avec le triste et amoureux Peter que ses lèvres s'étaient doucement posées sur les siennes, comme à son arrivée à Wonderland._

_Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un vrai baiser._

Elle finit par secouer la tête.

- Rien. On termine ?

Peter acquiesça et continua de l'observer du même air doux ; il songea un instant à Nightmare, à la fiole dans la poche de son pantalon et au grand chêne dans le jardin.

_Comment vais-je l'attirer là-bas par ce froid ?_

* * *

**Me laissez-vous une petite review ? Et une réponse à mon interrogation dans le disclaimer ?  
**


End file.
